


Uptown Girl

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Debutante and Rock Star, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity Smoak is not your average debutante, but going to the Debutante Ball turns out to be one of the most important decisions of her life. The story of an uptown girl meeting a downtown boy - who happens to be in a rock band.





	1. She's Been Living in Her Uptown World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tdgal1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my dear friend Carol @tdgal1 - I so hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing. Not sure how many chapters this will be yet. Thanks to @magda1102 for the beautiful edit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

 

Felicity played with the string of pearls around her neck. They were her grandmother’s and had been given to her today as a gift for being presented to society. Today was Felicity Smoak’s debutante ball and she would rather be anywhere else in the world.

 

All this pomp and circumstance was very important to her parents. They came from old money and this is how things were done. Felicity’s mother had been excited for a month. Felicity just smiled and nodded and agreed to the white dress with the pouffy crinoline on the bottom and the white satin gloves that went to her elbows. She thought she looked like a stuffed pastry but if this is what it took to get support for her dreams of MIT, she could survive one night.

 

Her parents had led her to the room where she was to wait with the other debs until they were called. Most of the other girls were chattering about their dates. Felicity didn’t have a date, so her father suggested she bring his business associates son, Oliver Queen. She didn’t even know what the guy looked like. But she knew he would escort her from the foot of the stairs, after her name had been called and she’d been introduced to society. She thought there was also a dance.

 

Oh, please let this be over soon.  Felicity looked around the room. The other girls seemed excited. She still didn’t understand what the benefit was of being introduced.

 

“You look like you are having as much fun as I am.”

 

Felicity turned to see a girl dressed similarly to her but with the same glum expression.

 

“I’m Caitlin Snow,” she held out her hand. Then pulled back, took of her glove and held out her hand again.

 

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh and did the same. “I’m Felicity Smoak.”

 

“I didn’t want you to think I was worried about cooties.” Caitlin smiled.

 

“So, I’m not the only one who doesn’t want to be here?”

 

“Nope, the purpose of these events is to find us lovely damsels a suitable husband. Most of these debs are sure they will marry their dates, as their mothers and grandmothers have done in the past.” Caitlin motioned with her hands to say on and on and on.

 

“You don’t want to get married?”

 

“Oh, I do! In fact, I think I’ll marry my boyfriend Robbie, eventually. But he’s not exactly the type of date allowed at these functions and I plan to go to medical school first. Robbie supports my plan.”

 

Felicity thought about what Caitlin said and felt like sighing. It was sweet actually. “I’m here because my parents said they would fund MIT if I came. I start in the Fall.”

 

“Sorry, for saying it but I thought you were sixteen like me.”

 

“Oh, I am. I’m just going a year early.”

 

“Wow. That’s amazing.”

 

Felicity blushed. Caitlin was the first person to say that. Her parents had wanted her to wait and she had always been teased for being smart.  “Thank you. Do you know where you want to go to medical school?”

 

“I’m hoping for Harvard but we will have to see.”

 

“I hope you go there, it would be nice to know someone else in the area.”

 

They both heard a small bell being rung and turned their heads to learn it was time to get started. A woman, whose name Felicity had missed, explained that they were to come forth as their names were called to make their way down the stairs to the landing. At the landing they would be joined by their parents and their names would be read officially introducing them to society. Once introduced they would make their way down another set of stairs where they would be led away by their dates. Once all the debutantes were introduced the girls would share a dance with their date.

 

It couldn’t be over soon enough for Felicity. She turned and smiled at her new friend.

 

“My date is my long time best friend, he’s gay but my parents don’t know. They have all these hopes that he will steal me away from Robbie! Who is your date?”

 

“A guy named Oliver Queen. Our fathers work together sometimes.” Felicity noticed Caitlin’s face and her oh expression. “Is there something wrong with him? Do you know him?”

 

“I can’t believe you don’t. He is considered to be the most eligible bachelor here. His father is the CEO of Queen Consolidated.”

 

“I know who his father is but no, I’ve heard nothing about Oliver. Well, the ladies have no need to worry, I am not looking for an eligible bachelor. I have other, far more important plans for my future.”

 

“Well, I hope to hear that from you again later, once you have met Oliver Queen.”

 

“Felicity Smoak!”

 

“Coming..” she waved back at Caitlin. “See you later.”

 

*****

 

“Felicity Smoak, the daughter of Noah and Donna Smoak and granddaughter of Carol Smoak. Felicity is top of her class at Chilton Preparatory School and will be attending MIT in the fall.” Felicity curtsied as she had been taught. She hoped this was the last night she would ever have to curtsy.

 

As she made her way to the bottom of the stairs she got her first glimpse of Oliver Queen. She could definitely see why he might be considered the most eligible bachelor. He looked pretty buff for a college freshman, but what struck her most were his piercing blue eyes. They betrayed the rest of his face. He looked confident and happy but his eyes told a different story. If Felicity was right, and she usually was, he didn’t want to be here anymore than she.

 

“Miss Smoak.” Oliver held out his arm for her.

 

“Mr. Queen.” Felicity took it and she automatically felt like leaning in. Such a strange reaction, she caught herself. Felicity was not really a hugger but something about Oliver was pulling her in. It felt almost like a magnetic pull. She had to stop herself from laughing.  She did not get this way about guys and she certainly would not react this way to Oliver Queen.

 

*****

 

When Oliver heard Felicity’s name being announced he moved to his position. He could not believe he was at another debutante ball. But after being kicked out of university his father was making him pay in every way possible, starting with being a date for his friend’s daughter.

 

Oliver didn’t even look up at Felicity. He was expecting a geeky girl with braces and glasses, why else would she need her father to summon her a date. The only thing he had heard about her was that she was very smart and heading off to MIT a year early, so clearly, she would have a lot in common with him.

 

He heard her heels clicking on the stairs as she made her way down to him, only then did he look up. To say he was shook, would be an understatement. Coming toward him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. No braces, no glasses in sight. She was extraordinary.

 

Oliver felt her looking at him. Of course, she had never seen him either. But when they made eye contact, he had the strangest feeling that she would see right through him. It was like she sensed that he was lost and wanted to be anywhere but here. But if he was honest, she didn’t look like the thrilled deb he expected. He held out his arm and when she took it, he felt a sense of calm. Her touch made him feel like everything was going to be okay. Which was crazy, she didn’t know him and she was a sixteen-year-old girl - it just wasn’t possible. She leaned in closer to him and he had to admit he liked that a lot.

 

*****

 

He was warm. That’s what Felicity kept telling herself. She lived her life always feeling cold, never enough sweaters or blankets, and now she stood next to a human furnace, of course she was leaning towards him. It made perfect sense.

 

She was so engrossed in Oliver that she almost missed Caitlin’s introduction. She looked up and smiled at her new friend.

 

There were just two girls after Caitlin and it was time for the first dance. As they had to remain quiet during the introductions, Oliver and Felicity had yet to talk. As Oliver led her to dance floor, he decided he’d better rectify this because he definitely wanted to know Felicity.

 

“I’m Oliver, Oliver Queen, by the way.” What was wrong with him? He was so nervous he was stumbling over his own name. This was so unlike him. If there was one thing Oliver had it was game with girls but Felicity, she was different.

 

“Felicity Smoak, I’d shake your hand but as we are on our way to dance…”

 

“Nice to officially meet you.”

 

“Thanks so much for agreeing to be my date for this. It means a lot to my parents. I mean, you really helped me out here, this event means a lot to my parents.” She blushed.

 

Oliver chuckled. “So, you don’t want to be here? Not looking for an eligible suitor?” he teased.

 

Felicity couldn’t help but notice the sparkle in his eye. She smiled. “No worries, you sir, are off the hook. This event was important to my parents so I am playing the role. In exchange, they will fund my tuition to MIT in the Fall.”

 

“MIT? Wow. No offense but you look a little young to be graduating from high school.”

 

“None taken. I am. I mean, I am young to be graduating from high school. I skipped a grade.”

 

“You really are smart. Very cool Ms. Smoak.”

 

“Why thank you Mr. Queen.” That was two people in one night who didn’t tease her about her intelligence. Maybe there were good people out there after all. “What about you? Didn’t you start college this year? Any tips?”

 

“Don’t get kicked out.”

 

Felicity looked at him confused. The song had ended and Oliver was leading them off the dance floor.

 

“Sorry, guess that’s not a funny joke. I guess college wasn’t for me.”

 

“Maybe you weren’t studying the right thing. What was your major?”

 

“Business of course. One day, I’ll be the next CEO of Queen Consolidated.”

 

“Wow. Try to keep the joy out of your voice.” Felicity stated sarcastically. “College has so much to offer maybe you would have liked it more if you could have taken classes you were interested in. What do you like to do in your spare time? Are you into theatre, books, music?”

 

“I’ve always liked to read and I’m in a band, so I guess you could say I like music.”

 

“Do you play an instrument?”

 

“Yes, guitar but there are far better guitarists than I.”

 

“Well, I guess that means you need to practice. What kind of music do you play?”

 

“I guess you would call it alternative rock, folk with some classic rock and just a touch of country.  We are a little hard to label.”

 

“That sounds awesome. Do you write your own songs?”

 

“I’ve written some but I’ve never shown them to the band.”

 

“You should! I bet they are great and maybe the band will have suggestions. What’s the name of your band?”

 

“Better Than Chocolate.”

 

“Wow, you think highly of yourselves, don’t you?” She teased.

 

Oliver found himself smiling and really happy for the first time in forever. Felicity was right he should share the songs he had written with the band, rather than letting them gather dust. He suddenly felt very excited.

 

“Felicity, Oliver, I think that went well”

 

They turned to see Felicity’s parents walking toward them.

 

“Yes, I am officially a member of society. Watch out world!” Felicity gave her parents a smile. “Oliver and I were just getting to know each other better.”

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Smoak nice to meet you.” Oliver extended his hand to both.

 

*****

 

_Six Years Later_

 

Upon graduating top her class from MIT with a Master's Degree in Cybersecurity, Felicity was sought after by many technology companies, two of which were in Starling City. She was glad to head home for a visit before making a final decision on which offer to accept.

 

Her parents met her at the airport. They seemed overly excited to see her, especially as she had seen them last week at her graduation ceremony.

 

“Hi, Mom, Dad, so nice to see you!”

 

“We are so glad you’ve finally come home for good baby girl.” Her mother enveloped her into a warm hug.

 

“Oh, I still don’t know if Starling City is where I’ll land Mom. We have to see what the companies offer.”

 

Her mother seemed to poo poo her.

 

“Is this all your stuff?” Her father asked surprised.

 

“I’m only here for four days Dad. So yes, one suitcase did the trick.” She thought she had been clear about the purpose of her visit. But her parents have always been the sort to see their truth only.

 

*****

 

Later that night they were gathered around the dinner table and Felicity was telling them about her job interviews.

 

“It’s too bad Robert Queen passed away. I would have an in for you at Queen Consolidated but I don’t know Walter Steele at all.”

 

“Yes, it was so awful to hear about the Queens’ deaths, last year in that boating accident. How are their kids doing? I believe Oliver had a younger sister.”

 

“Not really sure what happened with Oliver, he seems to have drifted away. But the younger girl, Thea is in boarding school.”

 

“I see.” She had wanted to reach out to Oliver when she heard the news but she hadn’t spoken to him since the debutante ball and had no idea how to reach him.

 

“Felicity, you will be here for supper tomorrow evening, right?”

 

Felicity nodded still lost in thought.

 

“Good because we will have dinner guests, we don’t want you to miss.”

 

*****

 

Felicity made it home late the next evening. She closed the front door and leaned back against it.  She had spent her day being interviewed and wooed and she was exhausted. She just wanted to go to bed.

 

“Felicity, you’re late!” Her mother exclaimed. “Where have you been? The Fullers are here with their son Max. Just to meet you. Don’t screw this up. This marriage would be the perfect joining of our families.”

 

“Marriage?! What are you talking about Mom? I’m not getting married. Especially, not to a pompous jackass like Max Fuller.”

 

“Now, Felicity you need to give him a chance. It’s the least you could do for your father.  Max has been saying all night how wonderful you are.”

 

“Wow. He’s changed his tune from high school when he teased me mercilessly.” She grudgingly followed her mother into the living room.

 

“Felicity is here. She just got held up in traffic.” Her mother tried to make light.

 

“Felicity! So nice to see you again,” Max Fuller walked toward her and Felicity tried hard not to cringe. Max pulled her in for a hug and not shocking Felicity at all coped a feel of her butt.

 

Felicity pushed him away. “Keep your hands to yourself,” she said so only he could hear.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. I hear you just graduated from MIT. That is amazing. I’m so glad you got to do that. Of course, when we marry there will be no need for you to work. In fact, I’d prefer it if you would stay home and raise our children, as is your place.”

 

Felicity opened her mouth. But she couldn’t think of anything to say that would end well. So, she threw her hands in the air and walked out the door.  She grabbed her purse in the entrance way and kept walking, even though she could hear her mother calling after her.

 

UNBELIEVABLE. REALLY UNBELIEVABLE! She couldn’t believe her parents would do that to her. She suspected that they never respected her decision to work. Her father hadn’t even offered her a job at his company. But to marry her off? Who did that?

 

She continued to walk for sometime, until her feet began to hurt. She hadn’t had time to think or change out of her high heels and they really weren’t designed for long angry walks. But she knew if she took them off she wouldn’t be able to put them back on.

 

She had managed to walk to the downtown area of Starling City. She was walking past bars featuring live music. Felicity had never been to this area of town but she still had her fake id from college so she decided a drink wouldn’t be so bad.

 

She noticed a sign outside one of the bars said “Live Tonight: Better Than Chocolate.”  It couldn’t be? She decided she had to at least check.

 

She walked into the seedy bar, quickly remembering how overdressed she must seem. She took off her blazer, leaving her in her red shift dress. She walked up the bar and ordered a beer. The place looked a little dodgy to order anything else.

 

The bar was half packed but the band had yet to start. Felicity grabbed a table near the front, she wanted to make sure she was visible to avoid any trouble. She sipped her beer, which if she was honest was the BEST beer she had ever had. She carefully slipped off her heels under the table and hauled out her phone.

 

Five missed calls from her mother. Nope, not dealing with that. She took another swig of her beer and decided to text the only other person who might understand her predicament.

 

**Felicity: HELP. My mother is trying to marry me off. LIKE RIGHT NOW.**

**Caitlin: WHAT? OMG! I’m so so sorry.**

**Caitlin: I need details! Do I need to come rescue you? I will.**

**Felicity: Thanks, no rescue yet**

**Felicity: Fled the scene by foot, sitting in a dodgy bar with a beer**

**Felicity: Things are looking up**

**Caitlin: Details….**

**Felicity: My parents invited the Fullers to our house for dinner with the sole purpose of arranging a marriage between Max and I**

**Felicity: Good for dad’s business**

**Caitlin: DAD’S BUSINESS????**

**Caitlin: AHH NOO.**

**Caitlin: HELL TO THE NO**

 

Felicity smiled. THIS is why Caitlin is her best friend! She took another sip of beer and realized she was empty. That was no good. She looked for a server and luckily was able to get their attention, because those shoes were not going back on, at least not yet. She held up her bottle and the woman nodded. Good beer on the way.

 

**Felicity: I think I really like beer.**

**Felicity: I didn’t even tell you the worst. Max is on board!**

**Felicity: He copped a feel of my ass and told me he wanted me to stay home and raise his children, he doesn’t want a wife who works**

**Caitlin: He does know you just graduated top of your class so that you could get a good job?**

**Felicity: He doesn’t care**

**Caitlin: So what are you going to do?**

**Felicity: For now drink beer. After walking off my mad I’m kind of fire bad tree pretty**

**Caitlin: I hear you**

**Caitlin: Text if you need rescue**

**Caitlin: I’ll call tomorrow.**

**Felicity: Thanks**

**Felicity: Night**

**Caitlin: Night**

 

Felicity saw the bartender heading toward the stage. She jumped up on stage and said to a half empty bar, “Ladies and gentleman may I present, Better Than Chocolate!!”

 

Felicity and the others clapped as she watched the band come to the stage. As the lead singer stepped toward the microphone there was no doubt - she’d found Oliver Queen.

 

*****

 

Oliver had looked out at the bar’s clientele before they took the stage. He saw a couple of regulars, so friends and family members of bandmates and a beautiful blonde sitting all alone texting. Boy, he hoped she had not been stood up.

 

He heard their introduction and came out from the back.  Everything had been set up to their liking during sound check. Oliver was not going to be disappointed by the lack of audience, he would still play his best.

 

They began their opening number. A song he had written years ago but had recently become popular when it was played on the local radio station.  “The girl was extraordinary, beautiful with the brains to match.”

 

And suddenly he made eye contact with Felicity Smoak. Oliver shook his head for a moment, he had to be seeing things. Yet there she was.

 

She gave him a smile like she was happy to see him as he was to see her. Now he couldn’t wait for the set to be over. Wow. This could be his second chance and he wasn’t going to screw it up.


	2. I Bet She's Never Had a Backstreet Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday present for my dear friend Carol @tdgal1 - I so hope you enjoy. Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos! So so grateful!!
> 
> Thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing. Not sure how many chapters this will be yet. Thanks to @magda1102 for the beautiful edit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

  
 

 

As soon as Oliver’s band’s first set finished he made his way toward Felicity. “Ms. Felicity Smoak, what’s a nice debutante like yourself doing in a bar like this?”

 

Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle. “Drinking beer and escaping life by listening to some good music.”

 

“Seriously Felicity, it’s great to see you again.”

 

“You as well. I was so very sorry to hear about your parents.”

 

“Thanks. I bet they’d be rolling in their graves if they could see me now.”

 

“I think they’d be proud. You guys are amazing and I’m not just saying that. You almost live up to your name.”

 

“Almost hey?”

 

“Well, you are competing with chocolate.” she winked.

 

“I have to run and get a drink but don’t leave okay?””

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

She watched Oliver walk away and could help appreciate how that man had only gotten better with age. Her night was definitely looking up.

 

**Felicity: Oliver Queen is HERE**

**Caitlin: Here where you are drinking beer?**

**Felicity: Yes**

**Felicity: A band called Better Than Chocolate were playing so I stopped here**

**Caitlin: You sought him out**

**Caitlin: You go girl!**

**Felicity: We will see**

**Caitlin: Now we REALLY need to talk tomorrow**

**Caitlin: Have fun**

**Felicity: Night**

**Caitlin: Night**

 

Felicity looked up as Oliver made his way back to her table with a beer for her. He handed her a beer. “I’m not going to ask how you got the others.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“So, you want to tell me why you are here all alone dressed in a fancy dress?”

 

“My parents want to marry me off.”

 

“What?”

 

“I came back to Starling City for some job interviews now that I’ve graduated and my parents think the job I should accept is being Max Fuller’s wife!”

 

“I hope you told them no.”

 

“Not exactly, Max and his family were still at my parents when I stormed out. Seems Max would prefer me not to work and stay home taking care of his children. I could think of nothing nice to say, so I left and walked a long time until I got here.”

 

“You walked from your parent’s house? Isn’t that uptown?”

 

“Yes, I’m an uptown girl, damn I forgot my pearls.” She smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s not your problem. Thanks for listening though.”

 

All Oliver could think was, it is my problem! I can’t let you marry Max Fuller! “Well, it’s a good thing I’m now a downtown guy - if you follow. I have a condo down here if you need a place to crash. I’m told my spare room has a comfy bed by my sister.”

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind? I really don’t feel like going home.”

 

“I insist! But you will have to wait until our gig is over.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. You guys are awesome. Love all your original material. You really are talented Oliver.”

 

“Thanks.” Oliver blushed. “I still remember your encouraging words from all those years ago.”

 

“Wow. Thanks. I didn’t think anyone really listened to me.”

 

“I remember every word you said.”

 

Felicity honestly didn’t know what to say. WOW, went through her mind. Luckily, she was saved when one of Oliver’s bandmate’s signaled their break was over.

 

*****

 

“Hey, you ready to go? You look about ready to drop.”

 

“You guys were awesome.”

“Is that you or you with many beers, paying that compliment?”

 

“Meee! I cut myself off after the last beer you got me. I felt a little tipsy.”

 

Oliver smiled, Felicity was just so darn cute. “Alright then, let’s head back to my place. I hope you are okay on the back of a motorcycle.”

 

“I’ll try my best. I’ve always wanted to ride on a motorcycle.”

 

“Well, today’s your lucky day.”

 

Felicity followed Oliver out back and when they got to the bike, Oliver offered her a helmet.

 

Felicity giggled. “Guess, I should take my glasses off first!”

 

“Here, pass them to me. I’ll keep them safe in my top pocket.”

 

Felicity smiled and handed Oliver her glasses and put the helmet on. Oliver hopped on the bike and she got behind him. He looked back over his shoulder, “hold on tight.” Felicity pulled herself closer to him, better to be safe she told herself.

 

Oliver wouldn’t admit it to Felicity but he took the long way home, just to feel her wrapped around him a little longer. He pulled into the underground garage and turned off the bike. Felicity lifted the helmet off her head and he handed her back her glasses. “So, did you like it? The bike ride, I mean.”

 

She nodded enthusiastically, then yawned. “Sorry, I’m really tired.”

 

“I bet you are!” Let’s head up.” Oliver extended his hand and Felicity took it and they made their way to the elevators.

 

They got on the elevator and Oliver swiped a fob and hit the top floor. When the doors opened, she discovered they were in the penthouse she raised her eyebrow.

 

“What? I didn’t say I was destitute. I still own Queen Consolidated stock, I just don’t work there.”

 

“This place is lovely, Oliver.” Felicity made her way through the open space loft toward the balcony. “Great view.”

 

“Yes, it is.” He said only having eyes for Felicity.

 

Felicity yawned again. “So sorry, but I really think I need to find Thea’s comfy bed.”

 

“Let me lead the way.”

 

Felicity followed Oliver up the stairs in the loft, he stopped in front of the first door. “This will be your room,” he pointed to the three other doors, “that’s the bathroom and the room at the end is mine, in case you need anything. Oh one second, I’ll grab you a t-shirt to sleep in.”

 

Before she could say anything, Oliver had headed to his room and came back with a faded green t-shirt. He smiled at her. “Should be more comfortable than you dress.”

 

“Thanks so much Oliver. I really appreciate all this.”

 

“No problem at all. I’ll put some fresh towels and a facecloth in the bathroom for you.”

 

“Who are you? Just kidding. Thank you for being so considerate.”

 

“No problem. Now get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Felicity headed into her bedroom for the night with her borrowed shirt in hand. Before slipping it on, she sent a quick email to her parents saying she was spending the night at a friends and she would be back to discuss the night's event tomorrow.

 

She quickly changed into Oliver’s shirt, which smelled JUST LIKE HIM. Oh this was going to be a rough night. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

 

*****

 

Felicity awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. For a second she wondered where she was and then she smelled Oliver’s shirt and smiled.  She slipped into the bathroom and quickly freshen up before putting last night’s dress back on and making her way downstairs. “And he cooks! Wow, Oliver you are constantly impressing me.”

 

Oliver turned and smiled at her. “Good morning. Would you like some coffee? Breakfast is almost ready.”

 

“Good morning and yes coffee gimmee.” She made a grabby hands gesture.

 

Oliver chuckled and poured her a cup. “I wanted to provide you with a good breakfast to help you take on your parents.”

 

“No breakfast on earth can prepare me for this conversation.” Felicity realized she sounded rather negative, “I mean, thanks for trying.”

 

“Keep me updated and remember it’s 2017, they can’t actually force you to marry. You are a smart, beautiful independent woman and I know you can do anything you set your mind to.”

 

“Wow. Can I keep you?” Felicity laughed. “Seriously though, I don’t know what I would have done without you last night. I owe you big time. Seems you are always coming to my rescue. My real day knight-in-shining-armour.”

“I mean it Felicity, let me know what happens and if there is anything I can do to help.”

 

“Thank you. You’ve already helped a great deal. So, I’m going to enjoy my pancakes. Why don’t you tell how things are going with your band? Have you released any songs? How are you marketing yourselves? Do you have Twitter, Facebook, YouTube?”

 

Oliver chuckled. “We have recorded a demo and have tried to shop it around, no takers, yet. Despite what you saw last night, we do usually draw a crowd. But no to the social media. I’ve never really used it myself, Thea mentioned she would set us up when she came home from her next school break.”

 

“I can do it. I mean, if you want. I can set up and organize some promotion. Do you have a video of live performances?”

 

“That would be great. If you have time but it sounds like you have enough going on.”

 

“I’d be happy to!  Here, hand me your phone. I’ll put my information in and you can send photos, videos, names of the people in the band.”

 

“You’re serious?” Oliver smiled and showed his dimples.

 

“You bet.” She nodded.

 

Oliver handed her his phone and watched as Felicity gleefully added her information.  

 

“Okay, you now have my number and email. Send me your stuff and I’ll get started as soon as I explain in no uncertain terms to my parents that I won’t be getting married.”

 

“I can give you a ride to your parents if you like.”

 

“Thank you, but I think this is something I need to do alone.”

 

*****

 

Oliver tried not to worry about Felicity, he didn’t even know her that well. But it had been a few hours and he really hoped things had gone as well as possible.

 

He was surprised when he heard a knock on his door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He’d just been organizing pictures and videos for Felicity after the rest of his band had agreed to Felicity’s help.

 

He looked through the peephole and quickly opened the door. “Felicity! Come in!” He could see her red rimmed eyes through her glasses. “Can I get you a drink?”

 

Felicity walked into Oliver’s loft pulling her suitcase behind her. “I’m sorry to just show up here. But I wasn’t sure where to go. I have a flight back to Boston booked for tomorrow morning, I could try to change it but..”

 

“No buts. You are more than welcome to stay here. Sit down. I’ll get you a drink and you can tell me what happened.”

 

Felicity sat on the couch and Oliver couldn’t help but notice how defeated she looked. He brought her over a drink of water and sat on the opposite side of the couch. “So, I take it they didn’t agree with your decision not to marry Max?”

 

“That would be putting it lightly. I was also reminded that I was ungrateful and terribly rude to have left last night. I tried to explain my side, but they didn’t want to hear it. And I was told that if I wasn’t willing to play my role for the family, maybe I shouldn’t be part of the family.” The tears began to stream down her face.

 

“Oh Felicity, they are wrong. You know that, right?”

 

“I’ve always been different from my parents. They never understood my desire to go to school. I thought that if I just did well enough, they’d see and they’d be proud. Do you know why I was here? I had interviews, at good companies Oliver! They wanted to hire me. They see my value.”

 

“I see your value.”

 

“Thanks, I wasn’t fishing for compliments. I guess I’m just disappointed, I really thought this was the time they would see me for me and I would be enough. But instead, they said I could marry Max or I could leave.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Felicity”

 

“Thanks,” she wiped the tears off her cheeks. “I thought Mom would try to stop me when I was packing but no and now I’m here.”

 

“I’m happy to have you here. What do you say we order some pizza and pop in a movie?”

 

“I say that sounds about perfect.”

 

******

 

About half way through the movie Oliver noticed Felicity had fallen asleep. He covered her with a blanket and decided to let her sleep for a bit, she’d been through a lot but he knew she’d land on her feet. Maybe she would get one of the jobs she had interviewed for and she could shove that in her parents faces.

 

He got up to refill his glass and she stirred. “Oliver?”

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

 

“Like a directionless graduate very glad to have found a friend.”

 

Oliver smiled.

 

Felicity loved when he smiled, his dimples made her all melty.

 

“Well, I’m glad to be your friend. And as your friend we need to talk about next steps. I suspect your rent was being paid by your trust fund in Boston?”

 

Felicity nodded. She had avoided thinking about the details until now but Oliver was right, next steps need to be considered. “The rent is paid for the next month. Maybe I can ask the new job to help with relocation.”

 

“That would be a good idea. Better Than Chocolate has a few gigs in the Boston area in a couple of weeks, would it be okay if I checked in with you then?”

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Oliver was hurt and very confused. “I thought..”

 

“No, I mean you can’t wait a few weeks to talk to me! I plan on working on your social media campaign starting tomorrow so I’ll need to be in contact to get approval and all that stuff. I’ll definitely come to your gigs in Boston, shoot some new footage. If I haven’t already moved back to Starling City for a job.” She smiled.

 

“I will send positive job vibes your way. Did you by chance interview at Queen Consolidated?”

 

“No, I applied for one of their open positions but really, it wasn’t the one I wanted so when I didn’t get the interview, I wasn’t too upset. Please, don’t be offended.”

 

“Not in the least! What time is your flight in the morning? Do you need a ride to the airport?”

 

“It’s early, so I’ll arrange for a taxi. I still have some of my own money from tutoring.” Felicity attempted to stand and slipped.

 

Oliver stepped forward and ended up slipping himself so they both landed on the couch. He just caught himself from landing completely on Felicity.  He pulled back enough to look into her eyes. “Sorry, I meant to help you.”

 

“I’m not sorry. I mean, no need to apologize. Helping is nice. You helping me is nice.” She smiled. In the middle of everything else going on, was it wrong that she wanted to kiss him?

 

Oliver stood up and extended his hand. Felicity took it and he helped her up.  “You know where your room is.  Wake me up when you are leaving in the morning. I’d like to say goodbye.”

 

“That’s really early Oliver, I don’t think you want me to do that. I can just text you when I get safely back to Boston.”

 

“No, please wake me.”

 

“Okay, I’ll try.”

 

“Thank you. Sleep well.”

 

*****

 

**Felicity: Sorry I didn’t call things got crazy**

**Felicity:  Will call when I’m back in Boston in the morning**

**Caitlin: Hope everything is okay**

**Caitlin: We will talk tomorrow**

**Felicity: Sneak peek, I’m sleeping at Oliver’s for the second night in a row - squee!**

**Caitlin: Now I can’t wait to talk to you**

**Felicity: Night**

**Caitlin: Night**

 

*********

 

Felicity’s cell phone alarm went off at an ungodly hour the next morning. Why did she book such early flights?

 

She got ready as quietly as she could and tapped on Oliver’s bedroom door and poked a head in. “I’m…Wow.” Oliver was sitting on the edge of the bed in sweatpants and no shirt. She licked her lips, he was rather impressive shirtless.

 

“You’re staring.”

 

“Oh sorry.” Felicity blushed. “It’s just you have a very nice,” she pointed at his chest.

 

“I work out.”

 

“I can tell. I like.”

 

“Time to catch your taxi?”

 

“Oh, yes, I was just coming to say goodbye.”

 

“K, give me a second and I’ll be down.”

 

Felicity ducked her head. How embarrassing! Obviously, Oliver knew he was attractive, he didn’t need her gushing over him!

 

She was standing by the door when Oliver came down, he had managed to put a shirt on.

 

“Well, I guess this is goodbye.” Felicity looked down at her feet still embarrassed.

 

“No, this is goodbye,” Oliver took her in his arms and kissed her. Admittedly, this was not his plan but it was better than the dragging her to bed idea he had when she was standing by his bedroom door. Kissing Felicity was amazing and at first, she appeared shocked but she didn’t pull back which he took to be a good sign, he took it as a better sign when she let out a little moan and opened her mouth to him. He was not going to waste the opportunity and quickly deepened the kiss.

 

Felicity honestly didn’t see it coming. She wasn’t even sure Oliver had noticed she was a woman. But clearly, she was wrong. When Oliver deepened the kiss she welcomed it and the kiss may have led to more if not for the honk of a horn outside signally her taxi had arrived.

 

They broke apart. Oliver cleared his throat. “Text when you get home safely.”

 

“Umm Hmm” Felicity didn’t trust herself to speak. She really didn’t want to ruin the moment.

 

He opened the door and she hauled her suitcase behind her, she snuck a look behind her to see Oliver standing in his doorway smiling like an idiot. She smiled back before getting the elevator down.

 

Just when everything seemed to be going wrong. This, this was definitely going right.


	3. I Bet Her Momma Never Told Her Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver meet up again when Better Than Chocolate bring their tour to Boston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday present for my dear friend Carol @tdgal1 - I so hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing. Thanks so much to all who have taken the time to read, give kudos and comment on this story! Thanks to @magda1102 for the beautiful edit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

  
 

 

“And then he kissed you?!” Caitlin was almost as excited as Felicity.

 

Felicity nodded. “Yep.”

 

“Was it good?”

 

Felicity blushed. “Best kiss of my life.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So, when do you see him?”

 

“Thursday. His band is playing Bridget’s, do you want to come with?”

 

“Definitely. I’ll see if Ronnie can come too.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Any news on the other front? You know, jobs, parents?”

 

“Sadly, no. My parents cut all the access to my money as Oliver thought they might. They sent a note to confirm this and reassured it would all be back the moment I came to my senses and agreed to do what was best for my family.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “As for jobs, I guess I was naively optimistic. I thought graduating top of my class would help me get a job. Maybe they just have not decided yet.” She barely kept the worry out of her voice.

 

“Don’t worry, Felicity, if you don’t hear anything by the end of the month, you are welcome to move in with Ronnie and me. I know you will get something soon.”

 

“Thanks. You really are a wonderful friend Caitlin. I’m so glad I have you in my life.” She didn’t want to move in with Caitlin but it was very sweet of her friend to offer.

 

“Us debutantes have to stick together!” Caitlin pulled Felicity in for a hug.

 

*****

 

As Thursday evening approached, Felicity had huge butterflies in her stomach. Why was she so nervous to see a guy she texted every day?

 

As Felicity remained unemployed she had plenty of time to work on Better Than Chocolate’s social media campaign. The gig in Boston would be their first outside Starling City since she began promoting them and she really hoped to see her efforts reflected in the attendance.

 

Felicity had agreed to meet the band for soundcheck. Oliver wanted to introduce her to the rest of the band. He said they were excited to meet her but meeting new people always made Felicity nervous. Plus, she would be seeing Oliver for the first time since THE kiss.

 

She and Oliver texted numerous times a day. But neither had brought up the good bye. They discussed everything from the weather to which colour M&M was the best and of course the band. But as she walked into the dark bar from the sunny afternoon holding a large coffee, she began to feel extra nervous.

 

“Sorry, we’re not open. Come back at 6.” Someone shouted from behind the bar.

 

“I’m with the band,” Felicity shouted back. Words she never thought she’d say.

 

“Cool, they are just unloading their equipment out back.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

Felicity wore a long faded black t-shirt dress over a pair of ripped jeans with a pair of converse. She added some bright red lipstick to dress up the outfit a bit. She wanted to look hot but not like she was trying too hard.

 

It’s funny her mother had spent years telling her to dress and behave a certain way to attract the right man. Felicity had ignored her. She was never interested in attracting a man but Oliver, he was different. She remembered her mother’s lipstick advice in this moment. Would her mother have approved of Oliver? Stop - she told herself. No sense worrying what her mother would think anymore.

 

Felicity put a smile on her face and headed out to where the band was unloading their equipment. She looked around for Oliver and saw him talking to a tall very attractive black man. If Oliver hadn’t already stolen her heart - woah, where had that thought come from?

 

Oliver turned to see her standing there. Wow. She was so beautiful. He could see she was fidgeting a little, nervous. Nice to see she was human. “Felicity!” He smiled and headed her way.  “Good to see you again!”

 

“You too.” Felicity blushed and looked down.

 

This would not do, why was she so nervous? “Hey, what’s up? Are you nervous to meet the band?”

 

“Would that be bad?”

 

“Not bad. You feel how you feel, you can’t control it if you are nervous. But I promise that they are a good group of guys that you’ve already impressed with your genius.”  Oliver leaned forward and took her hand in his. “Come on, let me introduce you.”

 

“Sure, I don’t know why I’m nervous. I guess my world has been turned upside down lately and now with no job offers….I guess I don’t know who I am anymore...that’s probably a bit much for me to just dump on you. Sorry.”

 

“Felicity, you could never dump too much on me.” Oliver let go of her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

 

Felicity immediately felt better being in Oliver’s arms. She took a deep breath, breathing him in. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now, come meet the guys.” Oliver took her by the hand. They walked toward the attractive man she had seen Oliver speaking with before. “John Diggle, this is Felicity Smoak.”

 

John Diggle held out his hand, “Nice to meet you, Felicity, you can call me Digg or Diggle I play drums. Love the stuff you’ve posted. Thanks so much for helping us out.”

 

“No problem. You guys are awesome Diggle, the world needs to know about you!”

 

“Aww, thanks.”

 

As Felicity and Oliver were talking to Diggle the rest of the band came forward. “Felicity this is Floyd Lawton but we call him Deadshot, he plays bass and Roy Harper, he plays rhythm guitar.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Floyd extended his hand.

 

“Likewise.” Felicity shook his hand.

 

“Thanks for all your work” Roy smiled.

 

“No problem. As I was just saying to Diggle, the world needs to know about your awesome band.”

 

“I guess I should let you guys finish setting up.  I’m going to go grab a seat inside. Check my email and post some stuff promoting tonight’s show.” Felicity smiled shyly and headed inside.

 

*****

 

“She seems great Oliver. Not at all like her online presence, very shy. Also, she doesn’t look like any debutante I’ve met.” Diggle smiled.

 

“She is amazing, just going through a lot right now and she’s never been a debutante no matter how much her parents wanted that for her.”

 

“Well, I’m glad she has you. Don’t go denying it. I see you two together. It’s about time.”

 

“I don’t know what’s going on there but she’s important. You know what I mean?”

 

“I do. I knew right away Lyla was important. So, it’s a good sign.”

 

“Let’s get this stuff inside.”

 

*****

 

Felicity updated Twitter and Facebook with a quick picture from the soundcheck and encouraged people to not miss the opportunity to check out Better Than Chocolate. She wanted to stay and listen to the band but she didn’t want to overstay her welcome. So she sent Oliver a quick text to read when he finished rehearsing.

 

Felicity: You guys sound AMAZING. I’ll be back in time for the show

 

She gathered her stuff and was about to leave when she noticed Oliver stopped singing mid-song. He rushed over to her. “You aren’t leaving, are you?”

 

“I just thought you guys were busy. Didn’t need me hanging around. I updated Twitter and Facebook. I was going to go get some dinner and come back later.”

 

“Do you have some place to be? I thought maybe we could have dinner?” Oliver was a little worried she was going to say no. The truth was he really missed her, which is strange for someone you barely know. So, he was going to keep that to himself for now.

 

“I’m unemployed Oliver, so no, there is no where I need to be. Are you sure you don’t mind me just sitting here watching you?”

 

“I love you sitting here, watching me. Wow. That sounded a bit egotistical, didn’t it?”

 

Felicity chuckled. “No, I know what you were trying to say. So, I’ll stay and then we can grab a bite. One of my favourite restaurants is near here. It’s super casual but it has fantastic food.”

 

“Fantastic food? I’m in. We have a couple of more songs to go through and then I’m free until the gig.”

 

“Sounds great. I’ll sit down again.”

 

“Thanks for staying.” Oliver winked at her as he headed back to the stage.

 

“Man, you got it bad,” Diggle said low enough for only Oliver and the band to hear.

 

*****

 

“Oh my! THIS IS AMAZING, Felicity!”

 

“I know. Best fries and gravy, I can find anywhere. They are so awesome they feel like a meal.”

 

“I normally don’t eat food like this, but this,” Oliver points to his plate, with his fork, “this is amazing.”

 

“I can tell.”

 

“You can tell, what?”

 

“That you don’t eat food like this. I just mean you look like you are really in shape. Not that I was looking. It’s just that it’s obvious that you take care of yourself. Which we all should do I mean, take care of ourselves but you do a really good job at it. Are you going to stop me?”

 

“Nope,” Oliver smiled. “I’m enjoying this way too much. But you are right, I do try to take care of myself and I can’t lie. I’m really glad you noticed.”

 

Felicity blushed.

 

“Felicity, there is something I have to tell you and I’m sorry but it’s going to hurt you.”

 

“Oh My God! I misread this and you don’t like me! I’m so sorry, I’ll back off. I didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable! Especially, after you’ve been nothing but kind to me. But I guess you regret that kiss and that’s okay…”

 

“Felicity STOP!” Oliver had to interrupt, as much as he loved her babbles this one was going in the wrong direction. “You didn’t misread anything and I’m really glad I kissed you and I want to do it again, really soon. Please don’t back off. This is about your job prospects.”

 

“My job prospects?”

 

“Yes, after you mentioned that you hadn’t heard back about the jobs, I decided to follow up with Walter Steele, the current CEO of Queen Consolidated and a close family friend.”

 

“What did he say? I told you I didn’t get the job there and it was okay. You remember, right?”

 

“Yes, I remember. But Walter did tell me some disturbing news. Apparently, your father has reached out to his business associates and asked them not to hire you. I suspect, he feels if he freezes all your job opportunities, you’ll have no choice but to come home and do as he wishes.” Oliver watched Felicity’s face flush with anger. “But he didn’t consider all possible job opportunities. Better Than Chocolate would like to offer you a job being our social media manager. We understand that you are beyond overqualified and we can’t pay much, just room and board really. We are doing a cross country tour, so you would get to travel, that’s a perk, right?”

 

“I wish I could say I was shocked by father’s actions but as he’s spent the better part of his life controlling me this doesn’t come as a surprise. Are you really offering me a job? You really don’t have to do that out of pity. I’m sure I can find something else and I have other friends that offered to let me stay with them.”

 

“I’m glad you have options. I just hope you’ll consider my offer. It might give you some breathing room and maybe you can start applying to places where your father doesn’t have influence or maybe he’ll change his mind.”

 

“Oliver, you are amazing. You know that, right?”

 

“Thank you but you have to know it’s the tiniest bit selfish. I want to get to know you better and maybe there could be more kissing. But if you decide no more kissing, you still get the job. I don’t want you to think that you have to be my girlfriend to have this job. You can totally have this job and not talk to me. It might make the job more difficult, as you need information about the band, but you could talk to Diggle instead of me. Completely up to you...you know what I mean.”

 

“I do know what you mean.” She laughed. “Nice to know, I’m not the only one who babbles. I’m thinking I’ll take Better Than Chocolate up on their job offer.”

 

“That is wonderful! I’m going to go pay the bill. I’ll text the guys, they will be thrilled.”

 

Felicity watched him walk away, he looked as happy as she felt. As she watched him pay, she finished her drink and got up to meet him at the cash. They walked out of the diner hand in hand. “Just one more thing, about the kissing…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can there be more say, starting now?”

 

Oliver stopped walking and framed Felicity face with his hands before leaning in to softly kiss her on the lips. This kiss was slower than their last one but Felicity couldn’t help but think it was filled with a promise of things to come. Oliver pulled back and she sighed. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, Felicity.”

 

*****

 

“Caitlin! Ronnie! So glad you could make it! I got us a table. One of the perks of being here first.”

 

“Quite the crowd. But I can’t say I’m surprised those videos you posted were amazing!” Caitlin smiled. “Oh, and can we grab one more chair? Ronnie’s friend Barry said he might also come.”

 

“For sure, the more the merrier.” Felicity went to the side of the room where she’d noticed extra chairs earlier and added it to their table.

 

“So,” Caitlin leaned in so only Felicity could hear, “how did things go with Oliver? I know you were nervous but you seem fine now. Any more amazing kisses?”

 

Felicity blushed and nodded.

 

“Wow. You really like him. I can tell.”

 

“I do. In fact, I’ve decided to become the band’s social media manager for real. I’m going on tour with them.”

 

“What?! Not that I’m not happy for you but this is quite the change in plans.”

 

“I need a job and they offered. Oliver found out from the CEO of Queen Consolidated that my father has asked his business associates not to hire me.”

 

“Oh Felicity, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Thanks, I wish I were more surprised. But lucky for me, my father isn’t connected to all the technology companies. So, doing this tour will allow me to see more of the country and maybe when I come back things will have changed. I’ll at least have more of an idea of where I’m willing to move.”

 

“Wow, this sounds like a great idea Felicity. Plus, you get to spend your summer with Oliver Queen. Don’t think I don’t see the perk there.”

 

“We are just getting to know each other. He says this job is not related to us dating but I don’t want to screw up either, so we will be taking things slow.”

 

“With lots of kissing.” Caitlin teased.

 

“Definitely!” Felicity winked at Caitlin as the band came on stage. “I’m going to go get some close-up shots to post. Be back in a minute!”

 

*****

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late, I was in line. Hi, I’m Barry Allen.” Barry extended his hand to Felicity.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Felicity Smoak. Did you say there was a line to get in?”

 

“Yes, it goes around the corner. People are really excited about this band.”

 

Felicity couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t wait to tell Oliver. She took a seat next to Barry and continued watching.

 

When the band did a cover of Summer of 69 by Bryan Adams, they all got up to dance. Barry led her to the dance floor but she released his hand as soon as they got there. She didn’t want to give him the wrong impression.

 

She thought she saw a glare from Oliver but was sure she imagined it.

 

*****

 

Who was that guy hitting on Felicity? Felicity was dancing with him but she didn’t seem too interested. What was wrong with him? It’s not like he and Felicity were dating.

 

He quickly looked back at the rest of the band to let them know they’d take a break after Summer of 69. They all nodded in approval.

 

As the song ended. The dancers went back to their tables or to the bar to grab a drink.  Oliver headed directly to Felicity’s table.

 

Felicity saw him coming and held up a beer she had just grabbed for him. “Hey, I have the most awesome news!”

 

“Who’s your friend?” Oliver said a bit more gruffly than he intended.

 

“FRIENDS. Oliver this is my best friend Caitlin Snow, you may have met her at the debutante ball all those years ago, her boyfriend Ronnie Raymond and their friend Barry Allen.”

 

“Nice to meet you all. Thanks for coming.” He turned to look at Felicity. “Is it me or does it seem like this place is packed?”

 

“IT IS!! In fact, Barry said there was a line around the corner waiting to get in!!”

 

“You’re kidding?”

 

“Nope.” She smiled.

 

“This is all you!! You know that, right?” He quickly kissed her on the lips. “I have to go tell the guys before the next set starts. Thank you so so much!”

 

“You go tell them but be sure to tell them it’s because you guys rock. I may have helped get them in the door but they stayed because you delivered an epic performance.”

 

“You’re the best!” He kissed her one more time then headed off.

 

“Taking it slow, right?” Caitlin couldn’t help but state.

 

“Shut up!” Felicity sat smiling while staring at Oliver walking away.

 

*****

 

Touring the country with Better Than Chocolate turned out to be a lot of fun. Felicity had never really taken a vacation before and even doing her job, she still had plenty of time to explore the cities they visited.

 

She got in the habit of finding whatever the local delicacy was, and bringing a sample back to her boys during their soundcheck.

 

She had gotten to know the guys better and she really appreciated all they added to the group. She had added individual profiles of the band members to their Facebook page. She remembered how much those details meant when she was a fan of a band.

 

Felicity was having a fantastic summer. She and Oliver were taking things slow. She still had her own room but she wasn’t sure how much longer she wanted to hold out on that. Oliver had not pressured her at all but she felt his desire when they made out. Maybe it was time to bring it up.

 

Maybe being a social media manager wasn’t so bad after all and her mother was certainly right about finding happiness with the right man.

 

*****

 

Oliver watched Felicity. He wondered what she was thinking about. He loved having her on tour and she had done wonders for Better Than Chocolate, they had been approached by agents and he really felt like they might be on the cusp of something. But being the band’s social media manager wasn’t Felicity’s dream.

 

Things were getting more serious between them. Whether Oliver wanted to admit it or not, this is not where Felicity should be working. She had so much more potential. She had said she hadn’t wanted to work at Queen Consolidated but that was job related. Maybe, if he found her a better position she would take it.

 

He knew what this meant, he could lose her. But if he was honest, he’d been in love with her from the start and he just wanted her to succeed, even if that success came without him.


	4. I'm Gonna Try For An Uptown Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday present for my dear friend Carol @tdgal1 - I so hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks so much to all who have taken the time to read, give kudos and comment on this story!
> 
> Thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing. Thanks to @magda1102 for the beautiful edit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

Oliver could not remember a time when he was so happy. Just being near Felicity or knowing he would be near her soon, changed everything. He felt like a kid at Christmas. He didn’t know such happiness existed and he didn’t want to let it go.

 

He looked over at Felicity who was sitting on a chair backward, her hair up in a messy bun with jeans and a new Better Than Chocolate t-shirt she designed on. It had their new slogan - What’s Better Than Chocolate? Check it out at BetterThanChocolate.com. Traffic to their website continued to climb thanks in part to the t-shirts but also, he was sure by the daily added content. Felicity was beyond phenomenal at her job. Which just reminded him again that is because she is far too good at everything to be here.

 

“You’re staring at me…” Felicity growled teasing. “I can sense it. I hope you are thinking good thoughts.”

 

“Always,” he walked toward her. Felicity stood up to face him and he bent down to kiss her. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, back at you. What have you been up to?” They took a seat at one of the tables in the bar. They were just hanging out waiting for the others to show up for soundcheck.

 

“Believe it or not, writing.”

 

“Ooh, that sounds exciting. When do I get to hear?”

 

“Not yet.” He winked.  “So, as you know we are heading back to Starling City for a break after this show. Have you decided what you are doing? You are welcome to stay at the loft.”

 

“Are you sure though? I feel like maybe you need a break from me.”

 

“Nope. Never.”

 

Felicity laughed. “I’m not sick of you either. So, I would love to take you up on your hospitality.”

 

“Then my hospitality awaits, I’ll make sure your accommodations will be fit for a Queen.”

 

Felicity snorted and laughed. “You’re such a dork. I love you for it.” Oh My God, what did she just say?! “I don’t I love you...I mean I really like you...but I don’t love, it’s too soon….but I like you lots.”

 

“I like you lots too, Felicity.”

 

*****

 

A couple of days later Felicity was in Oliver’s Range Rover when he pulled into the Queen Consolidated parking lot. “You don’t mind if we stop here for a minute. I just need to talk to Walter for a moment.”

 

“No problem.” Felicity smiled thinking she could catch up on some reading while he went inside.

 

“How about you come with me. I can give you the insider's tour.”

 

Felicity looked down at her jeans and t-shirt. “I’m not really dressed for that today, maybe another time.”

 

“Are you sure, I’d really like to show you.”

 

“Okay then, if it’s important to you, I’ll go.”

 

“Thank you. And you look great.”

 

Felicity followed Oliver to the elevator, he used his fob to get them access to the building but they had to stop at security to get Felicity a visitor’s pass.

 

“Oliver Queen, so nice to see you.” The security guard stood and pulled Oliver in for a hug.

 

When Oliver stepped back he said, “Mr. Seaver, I’d like to introduce you to someone very important to me, this is Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Ms. Smoak, so nice to meet you.” Mr. Seaver held out his hand. “You must be awfully special as I don’t believe I’ve ever met one of Oliver’s girlfriends and I’ve known Oliver since he was a young boy. He used to play with his trucks, right there, under my desk.”

 

Felicity blushed. “It’s Felicity, please and I’m very happy to meet you, sir.”

 

“I’m just going to show Felicity around. I believe she needs a visitor’s badge?”

 

“Just sign right here Felicity and I’ll give you your pass.”

 

“Thanks so much.” Felicity put the temporary pass around her neck and followed Oliver to the elevator bank. She couldn’t stop herself from looking around the lobby. It felt a bit like looking at the life she could have had.

 

“This could still be your life, Felicity. You just made a slight detour.”

 

“How did you know what I was thinking?”

 

“You had a wistful, inquisitive look. You have a lot to offer the world of technology. And I’m going to help you get back there.” Oliver hit the button for the 8th floor. “We, are heading to the Executive Floor first so I can see Walter. Then I’ll show you around, some more.”

 

“Sounds good.” Felicity looked down at her outfit again. She really wished she was dressed more appropriately. She knew if she was dressed in business attire, she would be far less nervous about meeting Walter Steele. She hadn’t wanted the job she had applied for at Queen Consolidated but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t want another job here and first impressions were so important.

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a receptionist’s desk in front of a hallway, she was sure must lead to offices.

 

“Hi Kate, Walter is expecting us. Can we go in?”

 

“Yes Oliver, he said to send you in right away.”

 

“Thanks.” He looked back at Felicity and took her hand. “Follow me.”

 

“You know, I can just wait here while you meet with Walter. I have my phone to keep me occupied. There really is no reason for me to go with you.”

 

“Except that I told him I would bring you because I really want you to meet him. Walter isn’t just CEO of Queen Consolidated, he’s a close family friend and if I’m honest he’s kind of taken on the role of father since my parents died.”

 

“Oh, okay then.”  

 

“But if you really aren’t comfortable, I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want to do.”

 

“I want to come with you.” She took a deep breath and grabbed Oliver’s hand.

 

They walked down a corridor with board rooms on either side, the walls were made of glass so she could see inside. As they made it to the end of the hall she saw three offices, again with glass walls. They walked to the corner office and she could see Walter Steele inside, he looked exactly as he had on TV and in the pictures she’d seen of him.

 

Oliver knocked on the glass door and then pushed it open. “Walter?”

 

“Oliver, my boy, so good to see you.” He had a thick British accent which Felicity found oddly reassuring. Oliver went over to give Walter a hug.

 

“Walter Steele, I’d like to introduce you to Felicity Smoak, technology genius who just graduated from MIT and also my girlfriend.”

 

Felicity almost wished she’d told Oliver to just introduce her as his girlfriend. She didn’t want Walter Steele to think she’d come here looking for a job. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She knew that was not Oliver’s intent, but right now she kind of wished the floor would swallow her whole. She was so caught up in her own internal melodrama she didn’t notice Walter approach her.

 

“Ms. Smoak, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your reputation precedes you! Both in terms of your genius and of course all the good things Oliver has told me about you.”

 

“Thank you. It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Steele.” Felicity held out her hand and tried not to pay attention that it was shaking a little.

 

Walter shook her hand. “Now Ms. Smoak, I can’t lie. I asked Oliver to bring you by today. I know you are currently working for him but I’m wondering if you might consider coming to work at Queen Consolidated? We have plenty of positions that might interest someone of your intellect. I hope you will consider working here in the future.”

 

“Thank you very much, Mr. Steele. I’d be foolish not to consider working at Queen Consolidated but I hope this sudden job opportunity didn’t arise just because I’m dating Oliver Queen because I’ll have you know, my qualifications are exemplary. I finished top of my class at MIT and the last time I looked at your job board there weren’t many positions available in your IT department.” Felicity hoped she didn’t overstep her bounds, but right now she was running off anger fumes. She was going to kill Oliver when they left here. This was a setup! But right now, she had to keep herself calm enough to not throw the baby out with the bath water.

 

Felicity wouldn’t look at him. That was Oliver’s first clue that she was angry. He knew he should have told her. But he was afraid, she wouldn’t come or that she would stay on the tour with him when she could be so much more. He really hoped he hadn’t ruined things.

 

“You are absolutely right, Ms. Smoak, there are no positions in IT that would be worth your time but we are launching a new Applied Sciences division that I think you might be very interested in. In fact, I was hoping that you would help shape it. We are at the beginning stages and it would be great to get some new ideas in as we develop.”

 

Felicity couldn’t hide her dazzle. She would get to build things, important things. “Are you sure I’m the person you are looking for?” She said hesitantly. She knew that she was supposed to be selling herself and showing confidence but this sounded too good to be true.

 

“Felicity, may I call you Felicity?”

 

“Yes.” She nodded.

 

“I knew of your work, long before Oliver ever mentioned your name. You have made quite the name for yourself. Your work in software development is renowned. I know you will be an asset to our team. So much so, that I’m willing to wait until you are ready. But I hope that will be soon.”

 

“I will definitely think about it, Mr. Steele. But if you will excuse me, I just realized there is somewhere I need to be.” She quickly turned and headed for the elevators without looking at Oliver.

 

She heard him follow her. “Felicity, wait.”

 

She pressed the button for the elevator and prayed that it would get there before Oliver. She was so angry at him she couldn’t see straight. Was he trying to get rid of her? She thought she’d been doing a good job as social media manager. Did he think she couldn’t get her own job? Did he pity her? Why didn’t he prepare her for this? She could have made a better impression.  

 

Oliver, of course, made it to the elevator as they opened and got inside with her. “Felicity.”

 

“Don’t. Don’t talk to me right now.”

 

“Felicity, just let me explain.”

 

“No. Stop talking. I don’t want to say something I’ll regret.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The elevator opened and they were on the ground floor. She handed her visitor’s pass to Mr. Seaver and continued walking toward the main exit.

 

“Felicity, wait. I’ll drive you somewhere. Where are you going?”

 

“Oliver, please leave me alone.”

 

“Felicity, I’m so sorry.”

 

Felicity turned abruptly and Oliver almost walked into her. “Listen to me carefully, I don’t want to talk. I’m going for a walk. I promise I’ll contact you later. After what you just pulled, I need time to process.”

 

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

 

Felicity left through the main doors and Oliver stood and watched her leave. He knew she might take it this way but he really just wanted what was best for her. She had made him happier than he thought possible and he just wanted to do something for her.

 

******

 

Felicity walked and walked but she could not seem to burn her mad off. How could he? Why would he? She knew she had to talk to Oliver but right now she just wanted to scream with frustration.

 

She thought they had something good going. She was so happy and she thought he was as well and now he’s pushing her to take a job away from him. He basically had a job created for her! Like she couldn’t get her own job?! She was a strong, smart, independent woman she didn’t need her boyfriend to give her a job. She worked hard and had a lot to offer. Grrr!

 

Pie!

 

Felicity suddenly realized she was near a pie shop that her Mom used to take her to when she was a little girl. Pie would definitely help this situation.

 

Felicity walked quicker to her destination and got a slice of apple pie and a tea.  Both soothing. She pulled out her phone to text Caitlin, it never hurt to have a second opinion.

 

**Felicity: HELP. I want to kill Oliver.**

**Caitlin: Oh No! What did he do? Do you want me to help?**

**Felicity: He brought me to QC today, without warning so I was wearing jeans and t-shirt**

**Felicity: Introduced me to the CEO who offered me my dream job**

 

Felicity waited for Caitlin to write back. It seemed to be taking some time.

 

**Caitlin: And?**

**Caitlin: Am I missing something?**

**Felicity: Oliver had a job created FOR ME!**

**Felicity: I can get my own jobs!**

**Felicity: Does that mean that he doesn’t want me to work for him anymore?**

**Felicity: Is he trying to get rid of me?**

**Caitlin: You’re spiraling, I’m calling.**

 

Felicity’s phone vibrated.

 

“Hello,” she couldn’t keep the tears out of her voice.

 

“Oh, Felicity! I wish I was there to give you a hug! Let me address your concerns. Should Oliver have brought you to Queen Consolidated without warning you - definitely not. You deserve the opportunity to dress appropriately and know what you are getting into. I know you can get your own jobs, but right now that’s a little difficult at least in this area due to your father, maybe - don’t bite my head off - Oliver was trying to help?”

 

“Caitlin! He should have told me! He could have asked - ‘do you want me to see if there is anything at Queen Consolidated?’ Instead, he made the decision for me. Which really makes me think he’s trying to get rid of me.”

 

“That, I don’t buy at all. What guy, trying to get rid of someone, sets them up with a job at their family company? Felicity, I really think Oliver’s intentions were good here. He just went about it in the wrong way. Have you talked to him?”

 

“Not much. He said he was sorry, a lot. But I told him I didn’t want to talk yet. I wanted to work off the mad so I didn’t say anything I’d regret.”

 

“Smart girl. Where are you now?”

 

“Eating pie at Dufflets.”

 

“They make the best pie. Wish I was there with you!”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Okay, so what’s your game plan now? Or do you want me to give you one? You know I can.”

 

“I know you could, Caitlin. But I know what I have to do. I’m going back to Oliver’s loft to talk to him. I know he feels awful, you should have seen his face. He really does have a beautiful face...even when feeling guilty.”

 

“He really does. Hope you don’t mind me appreciating your boyfriend with you.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“So, I just have one more question.”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you going to take the job?”

 

*****

 

Felicity was still contemplating whether or not she should take the job, when she heard, “Felicity, baby girl is that you?”

 

Felicity looked up. “Mom? What are you doing here?”

 

“You know, I stress eat and due to my stupid husband’s plans, I lost my baby girl.”

 

“Oh Mom, you didn’t lose me. I just couldn’t give you what you wanted so I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

 

“I admit, I was angry Felicity and I’m sorry, I handled the whole thing wrong. The arranged marriage was your father’s idea and he had me believe without the marriage we would be lost. Clearly, we aren’t. I’m so sorry, can you ever forgive me?”

 

“Of course, I can forgive you, Mom. Dad, that’s a different story. Did you know he told the companies he associates with not to hire me?!”

 

“Oh My God, No. I had no idea, Felicity. I’m so sorry. I’ll talk to him. This is ridiculous.”

 

“Don’t worry, I have other job opportunities. In fact, that’s what I’m sitting here contemplating. I’ve been offered my dream job, just not under my dream circumstances.”

 

“Take the job, honey. You deserve it. You worked so hard. I know that you and I have never seen eye to eye when it came to your education but that doesn’t mean I’m not proud of you, I really am. Take the job!”

 

“Thanks, Mom, I think I will.”

 

*****

 

Oliver wanted to go for a run but he wanted to be here in case Felicity returned so this meant he was pacing around the loft trying to burn off nervous energy.

 

Why did he do it? He knew this could happen. Felicity was so mad at him she couldn’t talk. What if she did come back? He may have ruined the best thing that ever happened to him.

 

Oliver was so caught up in his own thoughts he jumped when he heard the buzzer. He ran quickly over to the intercom. “Hello, Felicity?”

 

“Yes, can you buzz me in?”

 

“Right away.” Oliver pushed the button to unlock the main entrance and he felt a sense of relief knowing that Felicity had come back. Maybe all hope was not lost.

Moments later, Felicity knocked on the door. Oliver opened it immediately.

 

Felicity took one look at him and knew that he felt terrible. His hair was a mess, like he’d been running his hair through it, which she knew was a nervous tick for him and he was a little out of breath.

 

“Oliver, maybe you could get us both a glass of water, I’m ready to talk now. If you are, I mean.”

 

“Yes, I’m ready. Felicity, I’m so sorry.”

 

“I know, Oliver. Let’s sit down. I’d like to say a few things and then I’d like to hear your thoughts.”

 

Oliver nodded. He quickly walked to the kitchen, in the open concept loft, and got them each an ice water.  He saw Felicity take a seat on the couch.

 

He brought her a water and sat down on the chair opposite holding his own. She took a drink and put the glass down on the coffee table. Oliver felt like this was taking a long time and it was very quiet.

 

“Oliver, I want you to know that I really care about you. I know, we said we were going to take things slow and I’m still okay with that but I want you to know that you have become very important to me.” She looked at him nervously. “I hope I’m not scaring you off.”

 

“No, not at all. You are very important to me as well. I’m all in.”

 

“That’s a relief. Now, I’d like to explain why I was so upset this afternoon. There were a couple reasons. First, I wish you had told me about the job opportunity at Queen Consolidated. I would have dressed appropriately and prepared. Secondly, I’m embarrassed to say this, but I honestly thought you might be trying to get rid of me. I thought things were going well with us and that I was doing a good job managing the band’s social media but perhaps this was your way of getting rid of me.”

 

“No, Felicity, no. Farthest from the truth. I would never want to get rid of you. I just didn’t want to hold you back, you are the smartest woman I know! Can I talk now?”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“I’d like to explain there were good intentions behind my very wrong actions. Felicity, you have made me happier than I have ever been. You are amazing. You amaze me every day and I know you are way too smart and talented to be my band’s social media manager. I just wanted to find a way for you to have a fulfilling job and still remain in my life. See, I was being selfish. I didn’t tell you first because I was afraid you would say no. And then I was afraid I’d lose you. I don’t want to lose you. So, when Walter mentioned the new Applied Science division, I thought of you right away, so did Walter. As you said in the office, your reputation precedes you. So this job wouldn’t be given to you as a gift, Felicity, you earned it. So, I’m really sorry that I mislead you. I was just being selfish and trying to keep you in my life. I won’t do that again. I promise to always tell you the truth.”

 

“Apology accepted, Oliver. But I want to thank you as well. If you had told me beforehand, I might not have gone to Queen Consolidated. I can be stubborn to a fault and I really believe I can get my own job. I’m a strong, independent woman, you know. “

 

“I love you for it. I don’t mean, hell, yes I do, I love you, Felicity Smoak. I hope I didn’t freak you out.”

 

“You didn’t freak me out. I love you too, Oliver Queen.”

 

“Can I kiss you now?”

 

“I’d be upset if you didn’t.” She smiled.

 

Oliver leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. He pulled back, “I was so afraid I’d lost you for good.”

 

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Oliver joined her on the couch and cuddle her in his arms. “Dare I ask if you are going to take the job?”

 

“I think so. I would be foolish not to. It’s such an amazing opportunity, Oliver. But I promise to still help out with your social media from Starling City. You will have to send me videos and pictures to post.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“I do! I believe in Better Than Chocolate and I want to be able to say I knew you when.”

 

“I love you, Felicity”

 

“I love you too, Oliver.”

 

******

 

_6 Months Later_

 

Felicity was sitting at her desk at Queen Consolidated surrounded by reports when her phone buzzed and she saw Oliver’s face.

 

She quickly grabbed it. She missed him so much when he was on the road. “Hey babe, I miss you lots.”

 

“I miss you more! But I’m calling with the most amazing news.”

 

“Ooh do tell!!”

 

“Capitol Records wants to sign Better Than Chocolate! We did it, Felicity!!!”

 

“Oh, Oliver!! I’m so happy for you!! I’m so happy for all of you! I wish I was there to celebrate!”

 

“Well, that’s the other thing. We were supposed to play our last gig of this tour in Detroit tomorrow night but the venue got flooded so they had to cancel. I’ll be home tonight!”

 

“Oliver I’m so so happy and excited!! I can’t wait to see you. When do you arrive?”

 

“Should be there around seven. I’ll meet you at the loft and we can go out and celebrate from there. Sound good?”

 

“Sounds excellent! Can’t wait.”

 

*****

 

The rest of the day flew by and before she knew it, she was back at the loft getting ready to go out and celebrate. She and Oliver decided it was best if she moved in there. They still felt they were taking things slow, he was on the road, after all, it wasn’t like they lived together.

 

Felicity heard the door open and rushed down the stairs to greet Oliver. She couldn’t resist throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. “I missed you so much.” Oliver dropped his bags on the floor.

 

“I missed you, too.” He kissed her again. “Maybe, we shouldn’t go out and celebrate. We could celebrate right here.” He began kissing her neck, “you smell so good.”

 

“No way Oliver, there is plenty of time for that, later. And I promise that is happening tonight. But first, we need to go out and celebrate your HUGE accomplishment! I’m so so proud of you and I’m so happy the rest of the world is going to get to see how amazing you are.”

 

“That’s it. Stay here for a moment.”

 

Felicity watched Oliver run up the stairs and rush back down.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Felicity, this wasn’t how I planned this but I can’t wait any longer.” Oliver dropped down on one knee. “Felicity Smoak, will you be my wife?”

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

“So that’s a yes?”

 

“Yes, you wonderful, wonderful man, now get up here and kiss me!”

 

Oliver quickly slipped his mother’s diamond ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. He began moving them toward the stairs but Felicity stopped him.

 

“Not right now, we have too many things to celebrate.”

 

Oliver pouted.

 

“Just one drink with your friends and I promise you can take me home and have your way with me.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

As they walked out the door, Felicity looked down at her ring for the first time. “It really is rather sparkly.”

 

Oliver laughed because he knew he’d be spending the rest of his life with his Uptown Girl.


End file.
